Diamond Vixen
by Anko Kazama
Summary: This is the story of one Naiya Uzumaki. She will gain the love of other men and women and become a legend among legends in the Five Shinobi Nations. Warning this is a Female Naruto Harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful sunrise graces the features of Kohona with a golden glow in the early morning. The sunlight reaches a face in a small bedroom in a run down apartment. It sweeps across the closed eyes forcing the person awake.

"Stupid sun always has to wake me up." groaned the teenage girl. She opens her eyes to reveal the deep sapphire blue eyes that belonged to none other than Naiya Uzumaki a.k.a "Naruto" Uzumaki. She gives a weak glare to the sun then pushes the bed covers off her body. She stretches her arms to the ceiling and gives a big yawn then hops out of bed and heads to her tiny bathroom.

The bathroom was just big enough to have a shower, toilet, and small sink with a cracked mirror on the wall leaving just enough space to walk into the room. Naiya turns on the shower and strips out of her undergarments. She braces herself and jumps into the extremely cold shower. She gives a small shriek as the cold water touches her bare skin immediately chasing away the rest of the grogginess of waking up.

She quickly washes her long golden hair and turns the shower off. She takes a skimpy grey towel and uses it to dry off her body and hair then heads back into her bedroom to get dressed for the day. She picks out a black tank top, black pants with purple stripes down the sides and puts them on. She ties her hair up with a purple ribbon and makes quick hand signs. With a poof there in her place is the orange clad "boy" Naruto Uzumaki fox-like grin and all.

Now I bet you are all wondering what the heck is going on right? Well it goes like this, when the fourth Hokage, her father, sealed the Kyuubi into her Sarutobi thought it best to hide her true identity from her father's many enemies and Kohona villagers that sought to harm her. So he placed an advance henge on her creating the Naruto Uzumaki everyone knows so well. She herself thought she was a boy until her tenth birthday, when puberty hit.

Every single person be it shinobi or citizen was awoken that morning with a high pitched scream as "Naruto" found himself bleeding from between "his" legs. "He" rushed to the Hokage's office and practically demanded to know what was wrong with "him". That day "Naruto" Uzumaki learns that she is Naiya Uzumaki and her whole life changed. She got special instructions from one Kurenai Yuuhi about the more private things a young woman needed to know and was taught the special henge in order to turn it off and on with her command. She also met a special Jounin one Anko Mitarashi who would train her in the Kunoichi arts.

Now two years later and she was finally a Genin of Kohona even though in a unique way. For the night before she learned about why she was hated, why she was scorned, why she was beaten nearly to death for just walking through the streets.

She Naiya Uzumaki learned about the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed inside her body from her traitorous sensie Mizuki. At first Naiya thought she was in fact a demon when Iruka squashed that idea and said that she just contains the demon and is not the Kyuubi.

Unfortunately for Mizuki for betraying Kohona and hurting Iruka he had his ass handed to him by Kage Bushins of Naiya. Iruka was so impressed with how many she could make he gave her his own haite and she gained a big brother figure in Iruka.

She snapped herself out of her memories and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. She cursed as she only had five minutes to reach the academy for team assignments. She rushed out the door and down the stair out to the streets were she kicked it into high gear looking like a blur to the civilians in the street as she rushed to make it to class on time. And this is how Naiya Uzumaki's first day as a Genin began.

* * *

Authors note:

Naiya means diamond in japanese.

Kazama- this is my first time writing a fanfic so tell me what you think so far. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naiya bursts through the academy doors right when the bell rang. "Well you are on time for once Naruto." said Iruka, "Now please take a seat while I announce the teams."

Naiya nods and heads to an empty desk next to one of the shyest, in Naiya's opinion, Kunoichi in Kohona one Hinata Hyuuga. "Hi Hinata!" Naiya says with her fox-like grin. "Hello Naruto." stuttered Hinata with a shy smile. Hinata was one of the few people who knew about her secret.

FLASHBACK

She had accidentally found out one day after following Naiya to her secret training grounds. Naiya had thought she was alone and dropped the henge causing Hinata, who was hidden in the trees, to gasp loudly startling Naiya. "Who's there, show yourself!" Naiya said firmly while holding a kunai in her hand. Hinata hesitantly jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet away from Naiya. "Hinata?" Naiya said weakly. "Naruto I…" Hinata said before Naiya sprinted away with tears rolling down her cheeks. She thought that Hinata would hate her for keeping her true gender a secret.

Hinata gave chase as she followed the slight trail Naiya left behind in her wake. Finally she caught site of Naiya and sped up hoping to catch her. She closed the distance to a few feet and tackled Naiya to the ground.

"Naruto why did you run?" asked Hinata. "Because I thought you would hate me for keeping my true gender a secret" she hiccupped with the tears still running down her whiskered face. "Naruto I could never hate you." stated Hinata. "Why don't you hate me? I mean you know nothing about me." asked Naiya softly. " Well I know that you are kind, caring, hardworking, and you have this smile that lights up a room and to tell you the truth that was what made me first l-l-o…" she trailed off with a ruby red blush. "Made you what?" Naiya asked with hope shining in her watery eyes.

Hinata took a deep breath and then said with a tremor "Made me fall in love with you." "How can you still love me when I am a girl?" "Because I fell in love with your spirit not your body and to tell you the truth I really don't think of guys in romantic ways." Hinata stammered with her blush reaching new heights. "Hinata…thank you for loving me, the real me" Naiya said with a smile though trembling was felt like it lit up the entire forest. Hinata pulled Naiya to her and gave her a long and tender kiss. "Oh by the way my real name is Naiya." said Naiya. "I like it Naiya-chan." said Hinata with a small laugh as Naiya gave a small blush at the nickname.

FLASHBACK END That was how Hinata and Naiya started a secret romantic relationship. They snapped out of their thoughts as Iruka started to call out the teams. After a few teams they heard "Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Aburame Shino." They heard Sakura shout happily at the sound of Sasuke's name then after the sound of Shino's name a "NO! Why does it have to be creepy bug boy?!?"

They just ignored her when Iruka announced the rest of the teams. "Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." Naiya and Hinata were practically jumping for joy as they learned that they would be on the same team but groaned when they were paired with one of the most perverted boys in class Inuzuka Kiba.

Iruka gave a short speech that he was proud to be the teacher and hoped they would grow up to be strong Ninja then finished with "Now wait here for you sensei's to show up." The entire class was left wondering who their sensei would be. Hinata and Naiya hoping it would be a Kunoichi and Kiba hoping it would be another hot woman.

* * *

Author note:

Kazama- well I hope you liked this chapter. And if I spelled Choji's last name wrong please tell me and I will fix it.

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been five minutes when Kiba walked up to Hinata and Naiya with his perverted smirk on his face.

He stood in front of Hinata and said "Hey Hinata we are on the same team isn't that awesome!" "Yes it is Kiba." stutterd Hinata while on the inside she was screaming her head off at having to deal with the constant leers and flirting she would have to endure from the perverted boy.

"Say why don't we ditch the loser and go have lunch together." Kiba said with a perverted leer. "Hey back off dog breath, she is with me." shouted Naiya. "Please like she would ever want to be with a dead last like you." sneered Kiba. "Hey at least I do not smell like wet dog all the time!" smirked Naiya.

This insult began a war of words between Kiba and Naiya with shy Hinata just sitting there in the middle. Thankfully she was saved when a black haired red eyed woman with an outfit that looked like it was made of bandages showed up and asked for team 8. Kiba and Naiya immediately stopped arguing.

While Kiba leered at the woman Naiya and Hinata were secretly admiring the curvaceous body of their sensei. "Team 8 please follow me to training ground 18." said the woman as she walked back out the door. Kiba jumped up and quickly followed their new sensei with Naiya and Hinata walking calmly behind whispering to each other.

"Hey Naiya isn't our new sensei hot?" Hinata asked. "Yeah she is, I would love to see her in a bikini." Naiya said as both her and Hinata started to drool at the mental picture.

" I would love to have her as a birthday present." said Naiya. "Oh, was I not good enough for you on your last birthday Naiya?" asked Hinata with a sad face. "No, no, no I didn't mean that, you were an amazing birthday present Hinata." Naiya said as she remembered what happened on that special day.

FLASHBACK

Naiya had just walked into her apartment after running away from another mob that had tried to beat her. She flipped on the lights and took off her henge as she shut the door behind her.

She spotted a note on the door to her bedroom saying that there was a special birthday present for her behind the door. She cautiously opened the door and as soon as she looked at the bed she spotted Hinata in a lacey lavender bra and thong lingerie set striking a sexy pose.

The blush on her face though showed how embarrassed she was. "Hello Naiya." purred Hinata. "Hello Hinata. Um…what are you doing here?" stuttered Naiya. "Well I am your birthday present Naiya." stammered Hinata with a ruby red blush on her face.

Once what Hinata said sank in Naiya licked her lips in a predatory manner and pounced on the delicious looking girl. Hinata made a cute "eep!" as Naiya started to kiss her passionately. Hinata moaned into the kiss as she started to strip Naiya of her clothes. They finally had to pull away for air. Naiya stared at the beauty if front of with her haired splayed out and her face flushed with her lips puffy from the kiss. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Hinata stripping her of the last of her clothing leaving her naked as the day she was born.

She gasped as Hinata rubbed her hands down her body and she ripped the lingerie off of Hinata.

**Sorry, but there is no lemon right now because I am not very good at writing lemons I request that if you have and idea for a lemon please send it to me and I will post it into the story.**

FLASHBACK END

She was jerked out of her reverie as Hinata dragged her towards their waiting team mate and sensei. She gazed at Hinata and smiled. She felt like the luckiest girl alive with Hinata by her side.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kazama- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but with me being new to writing it is had to figure out what happens next. Anyway if anyone has an idea for a lemon for this chapter please contact me.

Yes this is an all girl harem if you want someone to be in it please tell me. Thanks for the reviews and I will try to put the advice I get into making my story better.

Please Review!


End file.
